User talk:Hollowness/Archive October 2011
Limited Time Goals I don't mind at all! Have at it! They're all yours! :) Renaming Pics Is there a way to rename pics? Lady Jojo acidentally mixed Light Blue Cravat pic names and Dark Blue Cravat pic names. To put it simply: Dark = Spice goals for CA goals and Light = Upgarding goals for CA goals, but the way she has it is: Dark = Upgrade and Light = Spice, when it's supposed to be the other way around. I'm hoping that made sense. Should just retake the pictures and rename them that way (unless there's another way to do it) or should I just use the pics that they already have? Plus, I was only asking about you deleting goals from the goals page was because I saw the Holiday Dinner goals (the old page) link wasn't there once we finished the goals. I'm not deleting anything either. I was just curious and confused as to why they weren't there. I'm one who doesn't delete anything unless I think it's absolutely useless or I'm told to. You know like on the computer, you see a file and when you open it, the programs or whatever inside has a funny name or weird title, and you don't know what they do but you think they might help later (like you're getting your computer fixed by a pro and they might need it). Unless you've never explored your computer like I do when I get really bored or don't have Wi-Fi at the moment. XD But yeah. I was only asking. Gobble Gobble! I'm having a hard time remebering, but I'll say I'm 98% sure it was part of the Thanksgiving goals because we had to cook Deep Fried Turkey for the Thanksgiving Catering Order. Plus, I think that was the "cooking-the-turkey" method we used to cook the turkey for Thanksgiving (you know, instead of grilling it or broiling or cooking). We already had Savory Stuffed Turkey I think. All I remember is the video where Amelia is putting the turkey in the Deep Fryer. But I'm pretty sure it was part of the Thanksgiving goals. I'm still getting Manny's order done. All I need to do is send out item requests. Hopefully I'll get all that I need before the event is over. I had to redo it. It was my first time getting two stars. That's no fun. But at least it wasn't like the Luau. That Chicken Long Rice still gives me nightmares about it! XD But hopefully that doesn't happen with this. I got a new record though: 61% in less than 30 minutes. I've never had help like that! It was so cool! But have you heard? (I'm sure you have, but just asking) All the Light Blue, Dark Blue, and Gold Plates are no more. I hope Zynga's only testing. I worked hard to master those dishes! That's what we (the group) think. Since they're coming with the Create Your Own Dish, there might be a new way of mastering dishes. We just hope they're testing it out and not actually expecting us to re-master the all the dishes. I mastered a couple of 2-day and one 3-day dish that I do not want to redo again. OOOOOOOOOOOOH! The guide didn't tell me that. Heehee. The first time, I deleted it. For my reason I put 'I'm still learning. Ignore this. XD' I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 06:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Mr. Snowball I redid Mr. Snowball's picture! What do you think? :) I'm surprised at how well I can Photoshop. I massacred his arms (not on purpose) and I touched them up. I'd say they came out pretty good. I added snow too. :D I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 21:56, October 2, 2011 (UTC) The Salad I'm working on the Salad Bar Ingedients. Just thought I'd tell you so we don't have two articles on them. XD I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 06:30, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Salad Bar Ingredient pics Do you have the Broccoli and Balsamic Dressing pics? The ones with the fancy borders around it? I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 05:56, October 5, 2011 (UTC) So should I take the pictures from the Salad Bar, photoshop them and then you put the border around them? However it works? I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 06:06, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Template You mean the Goal Template? Yeah I saw it. I commented on it remember? I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 06:53, October 6, 2011 (UTC) That's what I meant. It looks like I could use it, but I'll have to read it closely in order to change the requirements and stuff. I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 07:50, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Sandbox Thingy I like it! It has pictures! :D XD I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 19:40, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Cheese Ravioli I got you a little something! :D I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 04:57, October 7, 2011 (UTC) You also need to add it to the Cheese Ravioli page. :) I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 05:44, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Home Page YAAAAAAAAY!! The new home page is up! It looks good! :D Now on to those Drink Bar Goals! I wouldn't want Siggy blowing up the page. XD I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 18:47, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Goal Table I'm using the new goal table for the Free Renovations goals and some of them have two rewards instead of one. How do I make it so they have both reward pics in the Rewards box? Do I just use one pic, or should I somehow put a slideshow in there for both pics, or what? I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 02:28, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I get how to do the double reward for the goal table, but how do you put in both rewards using the easy goal table? (If that makes sense) I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 06:28, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Ah geez! I feel dumb. I tried every single method I could think of to get it like that except that way. So simple! XP Oh well. Back to editing I go! I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 06:40, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah! Thank you! :D I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 06:45, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Well good luck to him! I'm trying out the table on the 4x Mega Stove next. Once those are done, I should probably get going on my speech due Thursday. Ugh! I hate speaking in front of people. XP I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 07:57, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Order Template I like the second one better. And also, I added a pic to your Under Construction table thingamabob. I think it fits. :) No, I didn't get rid of Siggy. I just added to it. I'm pretty much done with my speech, all that's left to do is to memorize a little today, Wednesday, and a little bit on Thursday, and also think of an intro. Stupid intro! I can't think of anything! Hopefully something will come to me, preferably today. But yeah. I like the second one. I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 00:23, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Dark blue please! :D I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 05:02, October 12, 2011 (UTC) YAY! :D I'll get to work once I finish touching up the Super Lost Pages! I'm still having trouble with my intro. I got an opening statement and a preview, all that's left is what's in between the two. Hopefully those creative juices start flowing. I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 06:39, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I left you a message on FB, but this will do. I edited the Birthday Party order. Tell me what you think. :) I want your opinion first before I start the others. I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 07:42, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I looks weird to me too, but I think it's because it's a short order. I'm working on Grandma's Cook-Off (which has request items) and it looks fine. I only chose Dark Blue for Rewards because it makes a nice contrast to the Light Blue. But it's probably because it's a short order, unless we're both paranoid. I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 22:20, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Green Eggs and Ham The only question I have is, how are we going get the Open Mic Night stuff if it's already expired? I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 18:24, October 15, 2011 (UTC) gid # gid # for frozen lemon custard,,,,,please Siggy's Tricks Goals I went ahead and followed Amelia's Treats Goals as a template for Siggy's Tricks Goals. I don't have pictures for some of the items, but I figured you could change the names as needed. --Akule 09:18, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :I have the Fruit Flies and Halloween 50% 4x-Ultra Stove. Do we want to use the finished icons from the Trick or Treat basket? --Akule 11:00, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I am new to the site and got here by searching for CW gids. Now that I have found your list of them, how do I use them? I have tried several ways and have not been successful. Do you have a page that gives step by step directions? I really need some help. Thanks. Lawalk19Lawalk19 18:34, October 27, 2011 (UTC)